Little Miracles
by Seraphine Rose
Summary: Valentines day fic kinda fluffy


Ok for any of you who may have read The Power of Love and Friendship this is NOT in any way related to it. Ok well I hope you like it. Tis in honor of Valentines Day  
  
Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!!!!! I'm just borrowing the characters for my twisted stories muahahahahahahah *coughs uncontrollably*  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny paced back and forth in front of the hospital wing fireplace. She was waiting for word on how he was doing. Dumbledore watched her pace,  
  
  
  
"My dear child, please come sit down you'll run a trench in the floor." Reluctantly Ginny sat down and started tapping her foot, Dumbledore chuckled. Ginny staid sitting until Madame Pomfrey came out looking unusually grave. Ginny jumped up and ran to the nurse.  
  
"What's going on? How is he? Can I see him?" The nurse forced a smile  
  
"Yes you may see him," Ginny disappeared so fast you'd think she Disappearated. Madame Pomfrey shook her head sadly, "Poor girl, I didn't have the heart to tell her." Dumbledore put a comforting hand on the nurses' shoulder.  
  
"Poppy, what are his chances?" She shook her head  
  
"Not good. I'd be surprised if he survives the night." A single tear trickled down the old woman's face and the light that normally shone from the old headmasters eyes was gone. In the other room Ginny sat with her head resting on the chest of the person in the bed. She took his hand and stroked it.  
  
"I love you. I hope you know that, you're my knight in shining armor. I hope you wake up in time for Valentines Day. There's going to be a ball, you don't want to break our tradition do you?" She kissed his forehead and fell asleep listening to the rhythmical beating of his heart. She was awoken by the sobs of what sounded like a woman. Ginny opened her eyes warily and at up the sobbing stopped abruptly  
  
"Oh, Ms. Weasley." Madame Pomfrey said dabbing her eyes beneath large glasses. "I'm afraid I have some dreadful news, he didn't make it," Ginny was suddenly numb. NO it wasn't possible he couldn't be dead. She rushed to his side and took his hand. Sobbing she gasped,  
  
"Please.oh please wake up," She rubbed his hand, tears running unchecked down her face and onto his. The realization that he wasn't wake up hit her hard and sobs racked her body. She managed to control herself long enough, to choke out "I .love you Harry... a-and don't .you ever forget it" she felt a hand on her shoulder; She looked up into the face of Albus Dumbledore. Her anger flared. "You! This is your fault you let him go and now he's dead. You could've stopped him and didn't! You sent him to die! I'll never forgive you!" With that said Ginny fled from the wing and ran to her dormitories, she flopped down on her bed and cried herself to sleep. Little was heard from her all week, but not from lack of trying. Hermione brought her food and occasionally bathed her, but it wasn't Ginny merely a shell. She always wore a far off expression and didn't seem to even notice if someone was there. She just laid in her bed all day staring up at the ceiling tears trickling down her face. The night of the ball came and Hermione thought it might be good for Ginny to go. She dressed her in a dress of a flowing off white color. She did her hair make-up and led her downstairs. Colin had agreed to walk her in, his date understood and walked in alone. By nine there was little change in Ginny's behavior. Half-way through the ball Dumbledore interrupted the music.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Students and staff we hate to ruin this happy occasion but we feel there is something you should be aware of. Last week Lord Voldemort" a few people cringed "was defeated" a deafening roar shook the dust from the ceiling. Everyone was happy to hear of the Dark Lords defeat. "However it is important you know that the one who defeated him.Harry Potter is-"  
  
"Alive and kicking Sir," a voice from the back called. The crowd parted and there was Harry Potter bruised bloody and wearing dress robes. Everyone gaped. Unknown to the teachers the students were quite aware of Harry's death. Hermione and Ron stepped forward hugging him as tight as they could without hurting him. The crowd clapped and whistled as Harry's being alive sunk in. There was one person not clapping not whistling, in fact they went completely unnoticed. Tears poured down Ginny's face as she tried to convince herself it wasn't a dream.  
  
"Harry," she whispered standing up "HARRY!" the crowd went silent. The crowd parted revaling Harry. Ginny ran to Harry wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his chest "Oh Harry I thought I'd lost you." Harry hugged her close  
  
"I promise Gin, I promised I'd come home." Harry took Ginny from the hall and to the Headboy's dorm. They sat down on the bed and Harry let Ginny cry. She deserved it.  
  
"I'm sorry Gin, I never should have left you it was wrong, I never meant to hurt you so much, I." Harry's voice faltered and he said softly "I don't deserve someone as good as you" Ginny backed away furious  
  
"Harry James Potter don't say that you're the only man I have and ever will love. Don't you go thinking that this honor habit of yours makes you less deserving of my affection." Harry lifted her chin so she looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Thank you, if it weren't for you I'd be six feet under by now." Before she could reply he leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss. When they broke apart Ginny noticed Harry fingering something in his pocket and a nervous expression on his face. "Ginny do you remember me telling you I had something for you before I left?" Ginny nodded, Harry drew a deep breath and pulled from his pocket a black velvet box, inside was the most beautiful ring Ginny had ever seen. In the middle of the ring was a heart shaped emerald surrounded by many little sapphires, on the inside was the inscription "Love is a small miracle, HP + GW 4-ever, Ginny's eye's misted and Harry knelt down before her  
  
"Ginny for years you kept me alive. Even before I realized I loved you, you saved me. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have made it out of the chamber. You've always been there for me and I would like to do the same so I ask: Ginny Weasley will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife." Ginny couldn't control herself she threw her arms around Harry's neck sing between her sobs,  
  
"Yes. Yes" Harry slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her.  
  
"Should we tell them now?" He asked referring to Lavender, Hermione, Ron, and Draco. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"No let it just be ours, at least for tonight," Harry smiled and kissed her forehead. He turned to leave but Ginny pulled him back.  
  
"Please.don't leave. I don't want to be alone." Harry nodded and climbed into bed wrapping his arms around her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry fiddled with his tie for the hundredth time that day. Sirius let out a sigh,  
  
"He even acts like James did at his wedding doesn't he Moony." Remus, who was nodding off against the wall, woke with a start  
  
"Wh-what! What happened?" Sirius laughed at his friend's cluelessness just as Hermione poked her head through the door.  
  
"It's time guys. Good luck Harry" and with that she disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you Harry James Potter take Virginia Marie Weasley to be your lawful wedded wife"  
  
"I do" he said smiling at Ginny who smiled back.  
  
"And do you Virginia Marie Weasley take Harry James Potter to be your lawful wedded husband" Ginny smiled wider  
  
"I do" she said softly  
  
  
  
"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride. Harry lifted the veil and the whole hall erupted as the couple shared their first kiss as man and wife. After the ceremony Colin Took photos of the party and the guests. It was a memorable night especially when Ron stood up to deliver his best man speech.  
  
  
  
"I remember when these two first met. It was on the train station in our first year. Even then Ginny felt something for my best friend. We brushed it off as a school girl crush an infatuation. But the infatuation grew as the years progressed. I noticed a change in Harry's behavior around fifth year and by sixth year it was obvious that Harry had fallen head over heels in love with my sister. At first I was angry; I didn't like the idea of my best friend and sister getting together. But I watched how he handled my sister and I changed my mind fast; there was no one better for Ginny. Finally at the Yule Ball Harry worked up enough courage to ask her to accompany him. From then on it was history. I want to toast the new couple may their life together be happy and prosperous."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry paced the waiting room while Draco Sirius Remus Hermione Ron and the Weasleys watched him.  
  
"For Merlin's sake sit down your making me-"Sirius was cut off by the sound of an infants wails. Harry rushed past the doctors and too his wife. Cradled in her arms was a bundle of pink blankets. Harry's heart melted at the sight. Ginny, flushed and exhausted, was looking admireingly at the little bundle. Harry kneeled beside her. Ginny smiled weakly  
  
  
  
"Harry meet your Daughter" carefully Harry took the little bundle and peered through the gap. The little one had little tufts of auburn hair and it looked as though she had inherited his emerald eyes.  
  
  
  
"Hi lily, I'm your daddy," Lily clasped her tiny fingers around Harry's finger and sucked on it. Harry couldn't' describe the mix of emotions that were coursing through him. He looked from Lily to Ginny, who had fallen asleep and whispered, "You're my little miracle, my little miracle."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miracles mean different things to different people. Love is one of the many miracles we take for granted. Hold tight to love for it among all others is the greatest yet tiniest miracle. 


End file.
